


Degree of Separation / I will always love you

by Hatter_and_his_tea



Series: Degree of Separation [2]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Flashback, M/M, One Sided Niou, Party, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 08:32:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10185182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatter_and_his_tea/pseuds/Hatter_and_his_tea
Summary: Flashback to the event 3 years ago, where they met during a party.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to use Niou this time instead of Atobe. Poor Atobe can't always be the villain.

 Against the dark sky, the party lights flickered brightly. The modern, spacious house was two storey high with outdoor swimming pool and lush gardens.

With a drink in his hand, blue eyes quietly observed the scenery around him. The night wind felt good on his skin despite hearing whispers of that particular name.

“Fuji.”

A man called out to him. He smiled and turned his head around to watch his manager walking towards him.

“I want you to meet some people.” The man said. He was in his early 40s.

“Sure.” Fuji replied and quickly left the white wall.

Treading the sea of people, he came across a group of people. Drinks in their hands, the black dressed man stared at him with delights.

“Ah! Fuji Syuusuke. Nice to meet you.” Introduced one of the men in his early 30s.

“Likewise.” He quickly replied.

Fuji quickly accepted the men’s business cards while his manager handed his.

 _Photographer_ it read while the other read _Editor._

“I love your last photoshoot. Very high fashion and sexual.” The man continued. Fuji saw him licking his lips slowly.

He kept his smile and thanked the man. “I still have lots to learn.” He added with a wide smile.

The men quickly brushed off his modesty.

“I want to shoot you.” Said the photographer. His black-rimmed glasses reminded Fuji of _him_. “I’m working on a spread for his magazine, I think it would be a good opportunity for you.” The photographer continued, his hand pointing to the editor standing beside them.

The whispers gotten stronger, overriding their conversation.

In the corner of his vision, Fuji saw him, the recent winner of Australian Open. Even amongst the celebrities, Tezuka Kunimitsu held his presence. The brown-haired man was surrounded.

“Ah… Japan’s Golden Boy.” Fuji heard the editor whispered. Their eyes were mesmerized by _his_ presence.

“Aren’t you going to say hello?” His manager asked.

“Next time, he seems a bit busy now.” Fuji replied. His manager knew how they went to school together, but he didn’t know of their relationship.

Fuji quickly excused himself, not wanting to be recognized by the world ranked tennis player. He parted the sea of people and walked towards the back of the room, to escape from his past.

The white walls greeted him again, along with the towering glass of champagne. Fuji replaced his empty glass with a filled one and drank the bubbly liquid as if his life depended on it.

“Isn’t he lovely?” Whispered one of the guests.

“I wonder if he is single.”

“I heard he got someone.”

“Must be, too good to be true.”

Fuji gripped the thin glass strongly. _Nothing ever change…_ He thought to himself. He quickly gulped down his drink and finished the next one as well, trying to numb down the familiar feeling that starting to resurface. 

Tezuka always had such presence, a gravity that no one can escape. Without even trying, the stoic man had stolen everyone’s attention.

As he put down the empty glass, Fuji breathed heavily. The alcohol started to work and made his mind lighter. The whisper felt a distant away.

Fuji welcomed the quiet moment that he didn’t notice a pair of hands that sneaked through and wrapped around his waist.

“Long time, Fuji.” The voice cheerily greeted him from behind.

A kiss quickly planted on the blue-eyed man’s neck. The man’s silver hair brushed against Fuji’s cheek.

“Ugghmm….” He grunted, “Hands off.”

But the arms stayed and tightened.

“Niou… let me go…” Ordered Fuji, increasing his tone.

The former trickster was now a fellow model and entertainer.

“Let me go… please…” Fuji repeated, pushing the hands away.

“Aren’t you lonely?” Asked Niou, grinding his body against the blue-eyed man. Partly, Fuji welcomed the warmth, the sensation of being kiss and love.

He moaned softly, letting the hand moved deeper to his lower body, caressing the black woolen fabric. Fuji bit his mouth to prevent further moans when Niou’s long finger went near his entrance and pushed. The layered clothing prevented penetration but it was enough to turn the blue-eyed man on.

“S-Stop…” He moaned weakly, trying to push the hands away again.

Niou licked the side of Fuji’s face while his hands slipped inside Fuji’s white shirt, caressing the small nipple.

“Let me be inside you,” Said the silver haired man. “I’ll mess you up so badly that you won’t remember anything of him.” Niou continued.

Fuji continued to moan despite his struggle. His mind went blank from the mixture of alcohol and desperation. 

“No…” He whispered softly.

“Sorry?” Niou asked, pushing his finger harder against the woolen fabric. The trickster’s long finger parted Fuji’s entrance slightly.

“No!” He yelled before freeing himself from Niou’s clutch. Fuji quickly covered his mouth and turned around to watch his surrounding – no one had bothered with them.

“Fuji.” Niou called out his name but in a different voice. Instead the silver-haired man had used _his_ tone.

“Tezuka…” Fuji whispered, immediately losing his strength as he allowed Niou to kiss him on the lips.

He tasted the sweet alcohol in the kiss.

“Spread your legs for me, like you did for that photographer.” Said Niou, referring to his last photoshoot.

“I-I didn’t…” Fuji whispered again, trying to resist the kiss. He moaned as their tongues tasted each other. Niou’s hands were caressing his body and Fuji welcomed the warm touch. 

“Tezuka…” He called out _his_ name again while gripping the silver hair tighter. Niou’s hand went further and slipped underneath Fuji’s woolen pant, caressing the tight entrance.

A sharp gaze brought Fuji’s mind back and he immediately pushed the trickster away from him.

Two dark, hazelnut eyes were looking at him. Even in a distant, Fuji could feel the intensity and it made him sick.

“Move.” Ordered the blue-eyed man, pushing the taller man away. He tried to be brave, hiding his shaky voice and hands.

“Call me.” Replied Niou, slipping his name card inside Fuji’s pant before giving way for the slender figure to escape.

Fuji quickly made his way to the nearest bathroom, hidden at the back of a small hallway. It’s dim light was a blessing for him. Considering his profession, he couldn’t let anyone see his face. Fuji knew he was a mess with his messy clothing and blushed face.

He had let his guard down and allowed Niou to take advantage of him. His cock felt tight against his underpants.

In front of the bathroom door, Fuji quickly turned the knob around, only to be pushed inside. He heard the door closed and locked.

Fuji turned around, fear in his heart, and saw the tall figure staring right at him. The sharp eyes pierced right through him again.

“Fuji.” Tezuka called out his name, out of breath. “Did you-“ 

He cut him off, pushing the stoic man to the bathroom door and kissed him.

Tezuka tasted different compare to Niou. The bitterness made him felt sicker as he gripped that smooth hair and pulled the taller man closer.

 _More_ … Fuji whispered inside his head. Their tongues explored each other, drawing air from each other.

“S-stop!” Tezuka pushed him away with his wide hands. It stayed on the blue-eyed man’s chest.

Fuji watched his former lover wiping the kiss out of his mouth with his jacket.

“I can’t do this, I have someone right now.” Explained Tezuka.

The words fall heavily on Fuji’ ears. His world went white again, throwing out any common sense when a smile appeared on his lips, a devious smile.

Fuji pushed the hand away and closed the small distance between them. He wrapped his arms around Tezuka’s neck and tiptoed, arching his back seductively.

“I want you…” He whispered softly, grinding his lower body against Tezuka, knowing the stoic man could feel his erection. “Fuck me… spread me… like you always do, _Tezuka…_ ”

He lingered on the name, licking the quivering lips.

“Did you see my spread for that magazine?” Fuji asked while grabbing one of Tezuka’ hands. He brought it lower, to his backside, and let Tezuka’s finger rubbed against his ass.

“I spread these for the photographer, I cum all over his bed while he fucked me. Grinding my lower body against that white sheet, I let him took photos of my red, twitching hole.” He continued, whispering such words on Tezuka’s redden ears.

“Clean me.” He added, nibbling on the exposed earlobe.

Fuji knew he was close when Tezuka growled his name. The hand on his ass gripped him tighter. The blue-eyed man laughed as he quickly planted another kiss on those thin lips. He still remembers how to push the stoic man to get what he wants.

The kiss got rougher as Tezuka bit his lips. The taste of blood thrilled him.

“More…” He called out to the unbearable heat.

Tezuka wrapped his arms around Fuji’s body, slipping his callouses fingers underneath to caress the smooth skin.

“Tezuka…” Moaned Fuji.

“Take it off.” Replied Tezuka coarsely. Lust was filling those eyes.

Fuji smiled even wider. He moved back couple of feet and stood tall. His blue eyes fixated on the tennis player as he slowly unbuttoned the white shirt.

“Take it off…” Tezuka repeated impatiently.

Down to the last button, Fuji let the wrinkled white shirt slid off his body to the tiled floor. He then slowly worked on his black woolen pant, unbuckling the belt and allowing the garment to slide off his shaped legs.

“Tezuka…” Fuji called out to the stoic captain as his fingers lingered on the brown underwear. A wet patch caused by Fuji’s raising cock was also visible.

Slowly, the underwear slid down and joined the rest of the scattered clothing. Fuji stepped out of the garments with his socks and shoes on.

“Tezuka…” Repeated Fuji slowly. He let the cold air hit him as he took his time, letting the piercing gaze to envelope him. Fuji wanted the stoic man to devour him, to imprint his naked body on the tennis player’s mind.

Walking towards Tezuka, Fuji captured those thin lips again with a tender kiss. His hands now busy at the leather belt, removing the device and unzipping the black pant. Fuji quickly freed Tezuka’s manhood and started to stroke the half hard erection.

Outside, the DJ’ songs continued to echoed loudly, party guest oblivious of their little mischief.

Breaking away from the kiss, they both took a moment to catch their breath. Skin to skin, Fuji watched those two dark eyes gazed deeply at him. He found himself unable to return the piercing eyes.

He avoided it by getting to his knee and kissed the tip of Tezuka’s erection. Fuji quickly took the hard shaft inside his mouth, sliding his red lips until the tip hit the back of his throat. The stoic man gripped his light brown hair tightly.

Tears fall out from his blue eyes, struggling to breath. His mouth stretched to the limit, wetting Tezuka’s leaking shaft with his saliva.

Fuji started to move his lips again, finding pleasure in hearing Tezuka’s growl. The hand that gripped his hair started to pull roughly.

Droplets of precum dripped down from Fuji’s penis, wetting his hand as he stroked himself. It also stained his shaped legs and the floor beneath him.

“Fuji…” Tezuka called his name. He kissed the leaking shaft in return, licking the sensitive tip before engulfing the shaft again. Tezuka moaned louder this time.

Fuji then removed his hand from his own erection. Fully drenched in precum, he started fingering his puckered entrance. It was twitching with anticipation.

Slowly, he pushed through the tight entrance while his red lips continued moving on Tezuka’s cock. The precum wasn’t enough to wet his little asshole but Fuji didn’t care. His middle finger traveled deeper, looking for that particular spot.

Fuji released Tezuka’s cock from his mouth as he moaned lewdly; his finger was pushing against his prostate.

“Fuji…” Tezuka moaned his name.

“Condom, in my wallet.” He told the stoic man as he added another finger inside the tight hole. Despite the pain, his penis was hard and wetted the floor below him.

Fuji watched Tezuka took off his jacket and reached out to the scattered pant. Wide hand quickly dived into one of the pocket, to only took out the name card Niou gave him.

“So it really was Niou…” Tezuka whispered. The dark hazelnut eyes pierced through Fuji again.

There was a moment of silence between them with only the music echoed through the bathroom. For a moment, Fuji wanted to come clean, to explain that there was nothing between him and Niou or even that photographer, but the blue-eyed man kept only his smile and nod.

He already knew what those eyes meant, the judgment that was forced on him.

Instead, Fuji turned his body around to face Tezuka. Still on the floor, he spread his legs wide, exposing the twitching hole leaking with precum.

“Come…” He said, challenging his past.

Fuji saw Tezuka threw the card away and walked towards him. The blue-eyed man lied down on the cold bathroom floor and lifted his legs. Tezuka easily settled between the shaped thighs and pushed his hard manhood against the tight hole.

“Ughm.” Fuji moaned sharply. With no condom and lube to ease the penetration, Fuji felt the intense pain as Tezuka pushed deeper, stretching the small entrance.

Sweat dripped off from Fuji’s slender body as his mouth gasped for air. “Tezuka…” He moaned, his long fingers gripping the bathroom floor. “Tezuka…” Repeated Fuji. The pain was overwhelming him.

Tezuka’s thick shaft continued to push inside. The stoic man moaned and grunted, the tightness was also overwhelming him.

Fuji cried out louder when the hard shaft grazed his prostate, not noticing the blood dripping down from his entrance. Tezuka meanwhile saw the red liquid and immediately stop moving. The stoic man gripped Fuji’s slender legs with the intention of pulling out.

“Don’t!” Fuji yelped out, despite the pain. “Don’t…” He repeated with tears dripping down his blue eyes. 

Although painful, Fuji pushed his body towards the stoic man. His hands reached out to the pristine white collar and pulled the stoic man for a kiss. He opened his mouth and forced his feelings out to the stoic man. It was unfair, he knew.

Their lips locked to each other, breathing in and out in synchronization. Fuji felt the cold floor on his back again, along with Tezuka’s warm hands that roamed his body.

The pain intensified as Tezuka started to move. Fuji cried out but was quickly silenced by another kiss.

With his hand treading the white shirt, Fuji gripped the warm body strongly. He took in the familiar scent, the familiar weight and movement, the rough grunts and growled.

“Tezuka…” He moaned. “I…I…”

“Don’t.” Tezuka quickly replied while still moving inside the slender man. The dark hazelnut eyes pierced through Fuji again. “Don’t say it.” Repeated the stoic man.

Fuji closed his mouth and reached out for another kiss instead.

 

….

 

 

 

For a split second, the music got louder before the door in front of him closed.

Alone in the bathroom, Fuji sat against the cold tiled wall. He breathed out loud, groaning due to the aching body. With his wrinkled white shirt hanging on his shoulder, Fuji’s mind raced through for the excuses and ways to cover the red, kissing marks on his body.

He covered his head with his hands and hid his face. There were no tears to shed, he already gone past that stage.

“I will always love you.” He whispered the last words he told Tezuka, two years ago.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Oh the angst... it's been awhile.
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated.


End file.
